


A Dream So Real

by MysteryGirl7Freak



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl7Freak/pseuds/MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: Written after Young Blood, Old Souls. Camilla wakes up in the middle of the night after having a terrifying dream, one where her daughter was in danger and trapped in a world far away.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Dream So Real

"This is for your own good."

"Destroy the Owl Lady's staff. She won't be needing it anymore."

"He's the most powerful witch alive."

"But we're a family. Us weirdos have to stick together, remember?"

"I like your spirit, but try that again and things won't end well for you."

"She even betrayed the Emperor for you."

"Tick, tock, human."

"Lo siento, Mami."

"LUZ!"

"Luz!" Camilla cried, jolting awake. 

She sat up in bed, panting and sweating, trying to calm her racing heart. Eyes wildly searching the empty room, as if something was hiding behind every nook and corner.

It was still dark out, probably the middle of the night. Cicadas chirping and the occasional dog barking in the distance could be heard from the window, opened just a little. A soft breeze cooled her flushed skin.

Camilla took a deep breath. "Just a dream."

Honestly, it was more of a nightmare. It was strange how vivid it was, almost like it was real.

Glancing down, she noticed her purple comforter was entangled around her legs, and two pillows were pushed to the floor. Usually, she wasn't a restless sleeper, less be known to toss and turn in her sleep.

The details of the dream were already fuzzy, but she knew it was about Luz. She was in some prison-like place, in danger, and there was this masked figure that attacked her with mag-

Camilla shook her head. "Just a dream," she repeated, more firmly.

Shaking her legs free, Camilla walked across the hardwood floor and into the bathroom. She flipped the switch and winced as the light went on, eyes not quite adjusted to such brightness yet. Blindly, she went to the sink and splashed some water on her face.

Luz is fine. She's at camp. The letters on the nightstand are proof of that.

Camilla grabbed a towel nearby and dabbed her face dry. She looked up.

The mirror did not have a very flattering image of her. Her lips were chapped. Strands of hair had escape the bun on top of her head and stuck out all over the place. Dark circles lined her eyes, along with crow's feet. 

Maybe the stress of work has been getting to her. Maybe the sandwich she ate was bad. Maybe she just missed Luz. The house has been too quiet without the fun-loving, energetic fourteen-year-old around.

Camilla did go in her daughter's room earlier to feed her snakes. There was one of those Azura's books right next to the tank and she happened to leaf through it. The little doodles Luz made in the corners made Camilla smile a bit. Maybe her mind decided to cook up a dream of her daughter having an adventure like the Good Witch Azura would have. Except it was much darker and the surroundings were very...teethy and kinda gory. Like someone made buildings out of monsters' corpses.

Sighing, Camilla turned the water off and toss the towel into the hamper. She switch the light off and went back to her room.

Maybe she made a mistake sending Luz to camp. Maybe she was feeling guilty about how sad Luz had look, waiting for the bus, when Camilla left. Maybe she wasn't doing enough as a mother.

Camilla pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Maybe she was overthinking things.

Luz was happy at camp. She was making friends. She said she was liking it there. Camp was going great for her if her letters and texts were anything to go by.

Everything was fine.

Lost in thought, Camilla found herself in front of her window instead of back in her bed.

Everything was fine. The dream was just a dream.

Her eyes fixated on the electric candle on the sill, small and simple in design, its holder decorated with stars. Luz got that for her when she was seven for Mother's Day. 

Everything was fine. The dream was just a dream. Luz was safe.

Camilla wasn't sure what compelled her to, but she turned the candle on. It's flame-shaped lightbulb casting a soft glow.

Everything was fine. The dream was just a dream. Luz was safe. 

But this little orb of light offer a reassuring comfort to Camilla.

Luz. Her little orb of light.

Her world got so much brighter when Luz was born. The little smile she gave seemed to make shadows recede when Camilla first held her baby girl in her arms. It was as if everything was clear to see, that the night sky wasn't so dark as long as that starlight guided you. 

Luz was the perfect name for her baby girl.

"Buenas noches, bebé," Camilla whispered, smiling softly. "Te quiero."

The nurse fixed her bed before laying down, pulling her covers to her chin snugly. As Camilla drifted off, she could have sworn she heard Luz's voice.

Deja una luz puesta para mí. Te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line means "leave a light on for me. I love you." I just found it so sweet and was so inspired by that line to write this. I love how this show acknowledges the parents and Luz just being a loving person who would do anything for the people in her life. She is such a brave, strong, selfless fourteen-year-old. The girl is more Keyblade worthy than Sora is (sorry to any Kingdom Hearts fans, but he doesn't seem to show any care for his parents. I admire how caring of his friends he is, but what about family? He just up and vanishes on them and doesn't seem to give them a second thought. If anyone can prove me wrong, that would be great.). Heck, Luz literally has the key between the worlds. She took out the suitcase, but the eye key is still intact. You just know that's going to come up again. The Emperor didn't see the key, and I just know he's gonna figure it out when he needs it and go after our Owl House family again. He already has mystery dude keeping on eye on them (who are you barn owl mystery dude? Are you even a witch? The dude could be human we wouldn't know until season two). But I believe that Luz and her found family can triumph in the end. Light will outshine the darkness, baby! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. Maybe gave ya some comfort after that season finale. Oh, the hiatus is on and I just want more of this show. Stay weird and stay nerdy, readers.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
